


Day off

by North



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Bath, Gay, Guy - Freeform, Hobbit, Hobbit Slash, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Male - Freeform, Male Slash, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, boner, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, implied sex, man, real person fiction - Freeform, sleeping, stiffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Aidan wake up a bit late, and do their morning stretches together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day off

Aidan yawned, Dean nodded to him.  
Morning had gone, it was almost one PM already.  
Dean yawned, Aidan returned the nod.  
They both yawned again, together.  
"I haven't slept this well in many weeks.." Aidan murmured and jumped on his left leg, jamming his pajama bottom up. "I am going to get cozy and not move from the couch for the next month."   
Dean nodded, his night sleeps had been quite short for a long time too. "I'll hit the showers, braw. I would really appreciate some-" he left his sentence in halfway. An image of Aidan cooking in the kitchen was created by his brains, and he decided it wasn't necessary to get the fire brigade there right in the morning, when he would be naked.  
Bathtub made a happy splashing sound as the hot water ran into it. Dean danced in the bathroom and sang quietly to himself.   
He dropped the bathrobe, followed by an improvised, sexy move where he threw the robe behind his back. It landed on the white ceramic tile floor, and Dean took couple steps towards the bath. He didn't add any bathsalts or soaps, all he wanted to do was to have a long, hot bath and drink some root beer with ice. His mug, filled with ice cubes and bubbling root beer, was stably in his right hand as he slid in to the bath. Dean closed his eyes and sipped some beer. He spilt some on his chin and mumbled a couple of curses as he put the mug down, diving under the hot water  
The fake beard had left his skin a bit sensitive, and the water seemed to help a bit.  
As he floated in the embracement of hot water, his eyelids wanted to shut, and soon enough, he gave in for the relaxation and weeks of lack of sleep.

  
Aidan knocked the door gently. There was no reply.  
Why didn't Dean answer? Didn't he hear him knocking? Why?  
Aidan opened the door, to find Dean snoring in the bathtub. Best of all, there was nothing to prevent his eyes to wander on Dean's body.  
Dean's furry chest looked soft and beautiful under the water. As his eyes glided on Dean's body, he noticed that Dean's body was doing what male bodies do while sleeping. An alluring stiffy had showed up, Dean was smiling in his sleep. Aidan's pajama bottom felt to be on the way of his rising hard on, so he decided to take the risk and sit down on the floor, next to the bathtub with his pants in his ankles. Other man's junk was almost magical to look at. Something so personal and delicate, and he got a good view on it.  
The water wobbled, it distorted the image of Dean's erect cock. "Enjoying your views, pervert?" Dean whispered. They both chuckeled and looked at eachothers eyes, covering their privates. This wasn't their first time seeing eachother nude, but it was indeed the first time they saw eachother stiff.  
The same thought went through their heads.  
No one would know, if they would continue.  
Dean clenched his teeth and made a small gesture with his left hand, the surface of the water splashed against the tub. Aidan bit his lips and got up. He gave the last look to Dean's body, and took his pants up. "Go, you perv!" Giggled Dean in the bath. Both men smiled with a hint of a blush on their faces, looking away from eachother. Dean closed his eyes, and heard the door close.  
He breathed in the warm air which the water had heated up around him, and decided to get rid of the pressures.  
"I will think of you." Whispered Aidan behind the door and made kissing sounds. Dean got up from the bath.   
Poor Aidan.   
He shouldn't have to use his imagination that much...


End file.
